


Spirit Pledges

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ayakashi, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto's sort of new to this sort of thing but with Kakashi as a teacher some things come at a price





	

With the bigger body over his pushing him onto the couch and with the lips on his driving him out of his mind it was hard to remember what exactly had gotten Naruto in that situation. He had no problem being under the older man, he had been almost eager to get there and with each touch of Kakashi’s calloused fingers on his body he gasped or moaned.

It was hard to be aware of time, he knew time was passing if only because of his own body’s reactions. Sweat accumulating because the room had only two windows open. Sweat gathered on his chest and Kakashi from time to time abandoned his lips to press kisses there or lap away the sweat driving a gasp from Naruto each time before the older man leaned back up to kiss his lips.

The hard body above him pressed him into the soft couch without crushing him. Careful shifts of the body above his allowed for Naruto to brush against Kakashi’s hard body and occasionally the feeling of the man’s arousal.

If his hands could have done more than hold onto Kakashi’s shoulders, then he certainly would have tried to reach between their bodies for a better feel. Maybe undo the buttons to Kakashi’s shirt while he was at it but as it was he could barely think.

All he could do was feel and hear and even that was limited. Kakashi was the limit. He could only see him, only feel him and what he did to Naruto and he could only hear the sounds they made and the sounds that the couch made in soft protest and that was not that bad.

Naruto managed to make his fingers release their grip on Kakashi’s shoulder so that he was able to grab onto the man’s neck instead. He tried to take over the kiss with harsher kisses as he tried to sit up but all too soon Kakashi wore him back down and he lost control of his own hands.

Kakashi’s hands gently griped his wrists and pressed them above his head and his hands ended up hanging over the edge of the couch but that feeling was not enough to take Naruto’s focus away from the way that Kakashi’s body pressed down and grinded against him. It was simply heaven, when Kakashi pulled back with a sigh Naruto’s eyes fluttered back open to stare up at the man above him. He took in his posture, his flushed face and reddened lips and smiled. Kakashi muttered a curse before he sank back down and pressed their lips together again.

X

“Well then.” Kakashi said with a satisfied smile as he got off the couch and readjusted his shirt. “That more than covers it.” He finished with a laugh. “I’ll teach you how to do that sort of exorcism Naruto.”

Naruto could only nod as he tried to cool his blood and control his breathing. He had completely forgotten what he had come to Kakashi for. This method of payment, he did not mind it but he found that he liked it too much.

He had spiritual power but there was so much he did not know. Not only was Kakashi powerful, he was knowledgeable. Rich too which meant whenever Naruto asked him for favours he easily refused any money.

And the man had taken interest in him when they first met and promised to thoroughly teach Naruto anything he wanted to know in exchange for some innocent comfort. The kisses had not always ended up like a few minutes ago. They had started off as soft, teasing pecks on the lips but all too soon they had exploded to long making out on whatever flat surface they were near because they wanted each other.

Kakashi’s power called to his and he called to Kakashi.

If they were to use their power together, he felt they could do something incredible. Kakashi had a strange philosophy when it came to Ayakashi and Naruto believed that until they had proved otherwise he should treat them with respect.

That did not mean he forgot how potentially dangerous they were he would never forget that. He did not think he even could, however… he adjusted his own shirt and winced at how his pants pulled at him, the game he and Kakashi played… the excuses just got weaker and weaker.

Sure, Naruto needed help but he could have figured something out on his own. Just he did not want to, he wanted to go to Kakashi’s apartment and make a deal with the man and he wanted to end up in the situation he always ended up in.

That was because he liked Kakashi, he really liked him. He really wanted him but of course, Kakashi said what they would and wouldn’t do. He gave out the terms.

“Let’s get started.” Kakashi told him, Naruto envied how in control Kakashi sounded. He knew anything he said would sound dazed, even wrecked. He guessed that showed the gap between them. He wondered what excuse they would use for Naruto to end up under Kakashi again.


End file.
